


Diakko Week 2020

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 7 days of Diakko, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Detective and Medical Examiner AU, Diakko Week, F/F, Future AU, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, One Shot, diakko week 2020, dianakkoweek, hospital au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: 7 days, 7 prompts all Diakko.Will be posting my different one-shots here.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 31
Kudos: 157





	1. Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to participate on my first Diakko week! 
> 
> Hope you all like the different stories I wrote :) 
> 
> The first prompt is an AMV. The rest will be fics :)

_When I first saw you, I thought we had nothing in common._

_As the weeks went by, the more I believed there would be no way for us to get along._

_Then you left and I followed to bring you back._

_Who would have thought that there was something we_ did _have in common._

_Our believing heart._

_A heart that started believing long before we even met._

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYXyvxOARP0> _


	2. This Used To Be My Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Cuddles/Hand Holding
> 
> When Akko was asked to be Diana's exclusive catcher, she didn't understand why their manager would do such a thing. Everyone knew that the two didn't like each other, with Diana thinking Akko didn't take baseball seriously and Akko believing Diana was all talent and no practice. 
> 
> Both turned out to be completely mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day for Diakko week and my one-shots begin. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you all like it :)

“And it seems like we are down to the possible last at bat.” one of the commentators says while watching the batter set up. 

“Luna Nova has played this game wonderfully. Their pitcher, Diana Cavendish, has been brilliant, only allowing three hits, including the player from Bothwell that is now at second base.” the second commentator added. 

“Watching her pitch is truly incredible. The understanding and control she has of the plate is remarkable for a player of her age.” 

“Let us not forget about Luna Nova’s catcher Akko Kagari. Not only is she one of the best catchers of the league, she is also an accomplished batter, having produced the only home run of this game. With it, Luna Nova has been able to keep the lead for most of the night.” 

“But you know what they say Howard, a ball game is not really over until the last out.” 

“You’re quite right Margaret.” Howard smiles at his fellow commentator. “And now it’s Williams’ turn to face Cavendish.” 

“Williams hasn’t been much at the plate this season, a lower back pain preventing her from playing this year. But, with this last at bat, Bothwell is betting on their best hitter to try to produce a miracle.” Margaret quiets down in preparation for the first pitch. 

_Strike!_

“That was a solid fastball from Cavendish. Right at the center, one quick strike.” Howard tells the audience and they all watch Diana receive different signs from Akko. “And here comes the second pitch…” 

“A foul ball. That curveball was a little higher than what Kagari would have wanted it to be but not high enough for Williams to get solid contact. Count is 0-2 and Bothwell is up to their last strike.” 

Back on the field, Diana feels so tired. She knew she had done an incredible job during the game and now she was up to her last strike. She needed to end this game so that Luna Nova would finally win the championship. They had trained and worked so hard for it. 

They deserved it. 

Staring at Akko’s hand, she goes over all the different pitch options. Her fastball had worked before but she knew Williams would be expecting her to go hard down the middle if needed. A curveball was out of the question since they were not getting as low as she wanted them to. 

A slider. 

She hadn’t thrown one in a while and it could be surprising enough for Williams to try to hit. 

Nodding to both Akko and herself, Diana takes a focusing breath before concentrating on Akko’s glove. 

_Now!_

Throwing the ball, Diana knows the pitch isn’t going to the side like she had hoped to, and, based on the look on Akko’s face, this one was the pitch they didn’t want to give to Williams. 

A comfortable ball to hit out of the park. 

And Williams knew she had gotten the right ball because she was going at it with all her might. 

_BAM!_

“Is it gone, is it gone?!” Howard asks while he and the rest of the stadium watch the ball fly further and further away without losing speed, flying out of the stadium. “And it’s out of here! A walk-off home run!” 

“I can’t believe it!” Margaret says excitedly with the crowd screaming wildly below her. “That last pitch, which seemed to be a slider, didn’t move as much as Cavendish and Kagari had wanted it to, Williams immediately taking advantage of it and hitting it out of the park! What a way to end the ballgame and give the championship to Bothwell!” 

* * *

Walking out of the shower, Akko felt the frustration and sadness she knew all of her teammates were feeling. They had played such a good ball game that to lose it right at the last second made it a bitter pill to swallow. 

But then again, that was the beauty of baseball, right?

That the game wasn’t really over until the last out was called. 

Yet it still sucked. 

Turning to look around her, Akko is searching for Diana who had silently left the mound before all of them. She could understand the anger and bitterness the blonde woman felt about that last pitch, but there really was nothing to do about it. 

Diana had pitched such a wonderful game and it was bad luck that the one pitch that everyone will remember out of it is that two run walk-off. 

And knowing Diana, who was her own worst critic, she must be scolding herself enough for it. 

Seeing Amanda chuckling with Jasminka and Lotte, she approaches them to find out if they knew where the blonde was. 

“Hey guys.” she says to them with a soft smile. “Have you seen Diana? She left the mound understandably upset but it has been an hour already and still no sight of her.” 

“I think Sucy mentioned that she saw Diana leaving the showers a while ago.” Lotte tells her. 

“Oh she left our room and went to the main building.” Sucy adds from the other side of the room. 

“What do you mean she left our room?!” Akko asks worriedly. “And if you saw her leaving, then why didn’t you try to stop her?” 

“I’m not crazy enough to get in the way of an upset Diana.” Sucy responds nonchalantly. 

“Right there with you.” Amanda adds. “She’s scary enough already when she’s all serious and calculating.” 

“Diana isn’t scary! She’s just focused and dedicated to the game. Nothing wrong about that!” Akko defends her friend whom she had started developing feelings for over the last couple of months. 

“Hey I’m not complaining. It’s all good for us because she’s our best pitcher.” the red-hair woman chuckles. “But that doesn’t mean I want to upset her more by telling her what she can and can’t do.” 

“But…” Akko murmurs worriedly. 

Should she do what her friends were doing and give Diana some space? Usually she would agree and let the blonde return to them once she was done. But there was something about this time that made Akko want to seek Diana out. Something about the way the blonde had looked when she realized her pitch failed and they lost the game. 

It was an expression that had broken Akko’s heart when she noticed it on Diana’s face. 

“She knows when we have to leave so she will probably return before then.” Lotte tries to assure her. 

Yet Akko didn’t feel reassured at all. 

“I will go try to find her.” she tells them with a soft smile before running out of the locker room. 

Walking around the facility, Akko has no idea of where Diana could be. This place was huge and although most of the building was closed, there were still many rooms and areas Diana could have chosen to go to. 

So how would she even find her? 

Thinking about her friend and the emotions she could be experiencing, Akko can’t help but remember all the time and effort they had put into their training. When she had been made Diana’s personal catcher, she hadn’t understood why their manager would do such a thing. The two didn’t get along at all, with Diana looking down on Akko and her rough training while the brunette thought of Diana as a snob who just happened to be really talented. 

Turns out both had been completely wrong. 

Akko had learned over the last couple of months that Diana worked hard to be so good. She was the first one to arrive to practice and the last to leave once they were done. 

That dedication had made Akko respect the blonde woman and to start opening up to her, which in turn allowed Diana to see that Akko took the game seriously and did her best to improve and learn from their teammates. 

Their friendship was an easy one, ironically. Meetings where they discussed tactics, pitches and signs turned into movie nights. Talks about baseball turned into talks about their personal lives and their dreams. 

Their professional relationship turned into a deep friendship that then developed into a big crush. 

One that Akko had been too scared to admit to Diana because of the repercussions of it. 

What if Diana didn’t like her? What if their baseball got affected by their feelings? What if Diana never wanted to be around Akko again?

Those thoughts had been enough incentive for Akko to try to ignore her feelings and focus on baseball. But now that the season was over, there was nothing holding her back from confessing. 

Yet she was still terrified of doing so. 

_BOP._

_BOP._

_BOP._

_BOP._

Turning towards the sound, Akko can hear what seem to be baseballs hitting a soft wall coming from the room to her left. 

_Of course…_ she thinks sadly while opening the door and seeing right away a familiar blonde woman throwing sliders relentlessly.

Watching Diana throw baseballs without stopping, Akko knows she’s crying. How could she not? Here was the woman she knew she could very well be in love with, releasing her sadness and pain all by herself. 

This just wouldn’t do. 

Getting closer to Diana, she alerts her of her presence and watches the pitcher tense up before dropping the baseball she was holding in her hand. 

“Akko.” Diana says without looking at her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I hadn’t seen you for a while so I got worried.” Akko responds calmly. “What are you doing here?” 

Diana chuckles bitterly. 

“I think it’s quite obvious what I’m doing here. Practicing.” 

“Season is over. Tonight you threw over 100 pitches and the last thing you need to do is hurt yourself.” 

Diana seems ready to respond but instead she looks down. 

“It doesn’t matter how many pitches I throw if I fail throwing the one that really matters. I failed the team.” 

“None of us failed.” Akko tells her. “You played a wonderful game. We all did!” she gets closer to Diana. “What happened at that last ball was just pure baseball. Yeah, it sucked and I’m still bitter about it, but that could have been us. A game isn’t over until the last out.”

“I know all that.” Diana finally turns around and Akko can see the tears in her eyes. “I already know all that. Yet I feel so sad and bitter about it.” 

“Me too.” Akko hugs her tight. “We were so close.” 

“I feel embarrassed to face the others.” Diana admits to her. “I know none blame me but I blame myself. I didn’t do my job as the pitcher.” 

“Well, I was the one that told you to go for the slider so we could say it’s half my fault, half your fault?” Akko says and that statement for some reason makes the blonde woman laugh. “What? What’s so funny about what I just said?” 

Diana continues laughing hysterically, all her sadness and frustration getting released at the same time. 

Growing up, she had been told to hide her emotions from the world. And she had successfully done so for many years. 

Until she met Akko Kagari who had at first infuriated her and then became the friend she had never known she needed. 

It had been because she knew Akko was counting on her, because Akko was the one catching for her, that their loss tonight had hurt her even more than what she wanted to admit. 

And all because of Akko. 

Akko, who had done her very best to make the others welcome Diana into the team. 

Akko, who had spent days and nights practicing with her so that they could be in sync when they had a game. 

Akko, who always made sure she was feeling good and wasn’t pushing herself too much. 

Akko, who never told her she had to be someone else to fit in. 

Akko, who was so kind and understanding.

Akko, who smiled at her so brightly that Diana felt butterflies every time she did so. 

Akko, who had slowly but surely turned into something more than a friend. 

Akko, the woman who Diana knew she was falling in love with.

Akko, who had been her number one supporter and the one that had come to find her. 

“I…” Diana says confused because remembering how much Akko had done for her and how she had been besides her during this season was making her feel sad again. “I don’t know how I feel?” she asks with tears in her eyes. 

“It’s okay to not know what you’re feeling.” she tells the blonde kindly. 

“It’s just… We’ve been through so much together. And I really wanted us to win to show everyone that all the time we practiced was worth it.” Diana feels herself getting more emotional. “And I know it’s childish of me to act this way. That at the end it’s just a game.” 

“Hey.” Akko stops her firmly and hugs her tight. “There’s nothing childish about you expressing your emotions Dia. There’s nothing wrong with letting your feelings out.” 

“There isn’t?” Diana whispers hopefully and it takes all Akko has to not want to hurt whomever told Diana that she had to hide her emotions and feelings. 

“There isn’t.” she reassures her friend, who relaxes her body immediately and hugs Akko even tighter than before. “I know that it’s none of my business and that I may be overstepping.” she adds carefully. “But I want you to know that no matter what I will always be there for you. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.” 

This makes Diana separate from Akko and stare at her. Her friend was giving her one of her smiles. The one that made Diana feel butterflies all over her stomach. 

Feeling brave, the blonde woman smiles back at Akko. 

“Then…” she whispers. “Can I ask you a favor?” 

“Of course!” Akko says immediately. “Whatever you need.” 

“Can you…” she takes a deep breath. “Can you hold me?” she chokes out and really starts crying when Akko hugs her tight. 

“Always.” Akko promises her and they both know she means it. 

_This…_ both women think while holding each other close, _this is enough._

_For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I named this chapter after the main song from the baseball movie A League of Their Own.


	3. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hospital's Chief of Staff, Diana Cavendish is responsible of making sure the hospital functioned to the best of its abilities and that all the doctors and patients were taken care of.   
> Yet when Diana started her shift, she had not expected things to turn out the way they did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Diakko week and this one-shot is a hospital AU! 
> 
> Hope you all like it and let me know what you think :)

Rainy days were the days when Diana felt the most productive. For some reason, the tranquility of the empty streets and the rhythmic fall of raindrops relaxed and made the blonde woman do everything she needed to do. 

Perhaps it was the fact that during rainy days there were not a lot of patients that came to the hospital, but days like this usually gave Diana enough time to sit down and finish all the paperwork she had left on the side. 

But today, unlike other rainy days, there was a big commotion at the hospital. 

“Doctor Cavendish.” she looked up from her paperwork to see nurse Jansson staring worriedly at her. “There is an emergency that needs your attention.” 

This makes Diana immediately stand up and walk towards the lobby, Lotte following close-by. 

“What happened?” 

“A bus was returning from a school trip but because of the rain it slid and crashed.” she tells her somberly and Diana knows this one will be a tough one. 

Children always were. 

“Do we have any information about the number of people involved?” 

“20 patients.” Lotte says. “12 of them are in critical but stable condition and they’re being brought in by the paramedics.” she looks at one of her charts. “5 of them are critical and the paramedics were not able to assess their condition on the field. 3 of them suffered very small injuries and are in fair condition. They’re still being brought in to check for concussions and internal injuries.” 

“What about the trauma team?” Diana asks. “Has O’Neill been paged?” 

“She is already waiting for the ambulances at the emergency entrance with doctors Antonenko and Braunschbank Albrechtsberger.” Lotte tells her. “But she said that even then that’s not enough doctors.” 

“And she’s not wrong.” Diana looks at the clock. “With the rainy conditions the ambulances will be driving slower than usual, meaning that we need to have more doctors on hand to take away and check patients. O’Neill is preparing ahead.” she stares at the board of surgeries. “Has Doctor Meridies finished her surgery?” 

“Not yet Doctor Cavendish. She started later than usual and is still operating.” 

“Please let her know about what happened afterwards and ask her if she can assist us.” she looks towards the emergency entrance and sees Amanda anxiously waiting. “Keep me updated of any changes and any doctors that are available to assist us.” 

“Yes doctor.” Lotte agrees but looks at her as if she wants to add something. 

“Is there something else I’m missing?” she asks her encouragingly. 

“Do you want me to page Doctor Kagari?” 

This makes Diana think of it. Usually she would respond yes right away, but after Akko overworked herself with that fire incident two days ago, she had sent her home to rest. 

And, there was something within her that wanted to spare her from this specific case. 

“Doctor Kagari cannot work more hours this week.” she says. “If we need more doctors, we can page Doctor Callistis as well.” she informs her. “But with the way O’Neill has organized her trauma team, it could be more harmful to have more doctors arrive from out of the hospital.” 

“Understood Doctor Cavendish.” Lotte says. “I will go ahead and check what doctors on-site are available.” she finishes and runs away to correct the surgery board and confirm where all the doctors were. 

Walking towards Amanda, Diana knows that the calmness of the day is going to be completely shattered by the fear and panic of the victims that would be coming in. 

“The calm before the storm.” Amanda says to her with a forced smile. “You know me, I like the thrill and rush of trauma. But when it’s kids… It’s a bitter pill to swallow.” 

Diana nods. 

Kids were never easy for them. 

“Those 5 that the paramedics weren’t able to diagnose on site are the ones that worry me.” Amanda confesses to the blonde woman. 

“If you want me to, I can take a look at those and rush them where needed. All the floor nurses and staff are ready to follow your orders.” Diana assures her. 

“But you’re the hospital chief.” she chuckles. 

“And you’re the chief of trauma. So it’s your rodeo, not mine.” she smiles at the red-haired woman. “In whichever place and role you need me to be, I’ll be happy to assist.” 

“Thank you.” Amanda says and sees Constanze giving her the signal that the ambulances were close. “They’re almost here.” she walks outside with Diana by her side. 

Following the trauma doctor, Diana wants to hold on to the last peaceful thoughts of the day before the rush of operating and saving lives take a hold. 

Taking a deep breath, she smiles softly at the familiar calming smell of the rain, it filling her nostrils and relaxing her body. 

_ WEE-oww-WEE-oww. _

_ WEE-oww-WEE-oww. _

Opening her eyes and concentrating on what she had to do, she watches the many ambulances arrive, her body jumping into action. 

It was time to save lives. 

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Diana needed the loneliness of the rooftop and the white noises that came from living in such a busy city. Although it was still raining, a small section of the rooftop had a covered area where staff could take a break from all the chaos and craziness from the day. 

And Diana desperately needed that after today. 

Just as Lotte had told her, the ambulances kept arriving at the hospital with injured children in many different stages of pain. And, while most of them were not gravely injured, there were others that Diana had needed to operate on. 

4 made it. 

1 didn’t. 

And it was that child that had not made it that was lingering on Diana’s mind. 

The little girl, who couldn’t have been more than 10 years old, was burned on her heart and mind. 

And no matter how hard the blonde doctor tried to convince herself that it was just one more patient, this one was hurting her more than expected. 

Nowadays all children did. 

Closing her eyes to calm down, Diana knows the only reason why she hasn’t started crying is because of the fact that she’s the chief and all the other doctors look up to her. 

_ Creak.  _

Wanting to ignore the person that had opened the door to the rooftop, Diana doesn’t turn around to greet the newcomer, her usual manners forgotten by the burned out state in which she was in. 

But when nothing, not a greeting nor attempt to start a conversation came up from the stranger, Diana looked up, wondering who it was that knew that she needed space and peace to relax and recover. 

_ Ah, it’s her.  _

Smiling sadly at the brunette woman in front of her, she sees her walk straight towards her, her own smile reflected back. 

“And Bernee?” she asks her wife. 

“With my parents.” Akko tells her while sitting down next to her. “When it got later than usual, I called and Lotte told me about what happened.” she squeezes her hands. “You could have called me, you know.” 

Diana smiles and hugs her wife, hiding her face on the woman’s neck. 

“And have the two of us feel like this?” she says bitterly. “Today was your off day and you deserved a break after all the hours you did the the other day.” 

“Maybe…” Akko agrees. “But didn’t we make a promise to never hesitate to call each other if we needed to? To always be there for the other?” the brunette pouts at her, which reminds Diana of the many nights and days the two of them spent together at this same hospital all those years ago. 

“We did.” Diana apologizes. “And I’m sorry I didn’t call you.” she whispers and feels Akko hugging her tight. 

“No worries darling.” the brunette kisses her forehead and moves her face so the two can stare at each other. 

Diana tries to look away, knowing that the moment she made eye contact with her wife she would break down. 

But damn Akko, her stubbornness and her deep red eyes that made Diana spill out all her deepest secrets and fears. 

“That little girl…” Diana starts and feels the tears falling down. “She reminded me so much of Bernee.” she admits and knows she’s crying now. “When I saw her on my operating table, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that she could have been Bernee. And I couldn’t save her.” she cries. “I failed that little girl. And her parents. And I…” she hiccups. “I just didn’t think it would affect me like this.” 

Akko nods and kisses her face tenderly, doing her best to wipe her tears away. 

“I can’t imagine.” the brunette tells her honestly. “What it must have been like for you. What you must be feeling.” she takes a deep breath. “But because I know the kind of person you are. The kind of doctor you are, I know you must have done your damnedest to try to save that child. That you gave your all to her.” 

“But I couldn’t.” Diana looks up at her with such sadness that it makes the brunette tear up as well. 

Diana most of the time was so strong and controlled when it came to their professions. In fact, it was usually her the one that comforted Akko when she lost a patient. And that professionalism, that ability to separate what happened at the hospital to her personal life, was the one that had given her wife her famous nickname of Ice Queen during their residency. 

But it was the opposite in fact. 

Diana felt it all. 

She was just better at compartmentalizing and rationalizing it than most people Akko knew. 

But ever since they had Bernee, Diana had started having a harder time separating her personal and professional life. 

And children were always so tough to begin with. 

Akko knew it firsthand with her being a pediatrician. 

Under normal circumstances, she would have been the one standing with Amanda on the emergency door waiting for the ambulances to arrive. 

But like her wife had said, two days ago there was a fire that had made Akko work way too much and her wife, as the boss, had ordered her to go home and rest. 

“As much as it hurts us, we can’t save them all.” Akko reminds her wife of the lesson they had to ingrain themselves to try to make it without losing their minds and humanity. “But we can do our utmost best to try.” 

Diana nods and hugs Akko tighter, the warmth of her wife, as well the soothing fall of the rain, bringing back memories of the many times the two of them had come to this same rooftop and had heart to heart conversations about their careers, their dreams and their feelings for the other. 

Diana wouldn’t change any of that. 

None of it at all. 

Feeling her wife finally truly relax for the first time in her embrace, Akko knows the blonde woman has come to peace with the events of the day. 

Standing up and helping her wife up as well, she kisses her on the lips and feels her returning the kiss, the peacefulness and tranquility of the moment cementing the bond and promise the two of them had made to each other six years ago. 

_ For better or for worse.  _

_ You and I, together forever.  _

Separating and seeing the smile on the brunette’s face, for the first time in hours, Diana feels the peacefulness of the rainy day return. 

“Wanna go home and have a cuddle pajama party with Bernee?” Akko asks her while holding her hand and pulling her towards the door. “I did promise her that I was leaving so I could come pick Mom up.” she teases the blonde woman who blushes but nods in agreement. 

“There’s nothing else I would like to do.” Diana squeezes her wife’s hand and lets her lead her out of the hospital. 

Back to where she felt loved and most at peace. 

Back home to the family she loves. 


	4. Kagari and Cavendish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Diakko Week: AU 
> 
> Detective Akko Kagari is facing a dilemma: Should she confess her feelings to her best friend, the Chief Medical Examiner, Diana Cavendish?

Before meeting her, Akko Kagari could have said that being a detective was her life. Solving murders, having drinks with the squad after a case and then crashing on her bed: It was all worth it. She enjoyed it even! All those hours she had done patrol, all the sexist men she had to stand to get to where she was today… 

It had made Akko be the detective she was now. 

It had allowed her to meet Diana Cavendish, the Chief Medical Examiner. 

While their friendship had been unconventional, with Akko coming from a middle class family and Diana being part of an elite British family, neither of them thought that the two would get along. 

In fact, when Akko was first introduced to the blonde doctor, she found her cold and distant. Another rich girl pretending to be like the rest of them to make herself feel better about her privilege. But when they had their first case together and Akko was able to see the way Diana worked; it had made Akko respect the blonde woman. 

And to be honest, Akko hadn't been the nicest when she first met Diana. She had been very rude, to say the least. 

So after they were able to solve the case, Akko had decided to get to know Diana better. 

Which to her meant going to the Wily Goblet Pub to get some drinks. 

"Hey." Akko had told Diana after handing her a glass of red wine. "I have something I would like to tell you." 

This made Diana look up expectantly at her. 

"I..." Akko closes her eyes. "I want to apologize. For being a douche to you when you first got here. For judging you because of your wealth and status." she takes a deep breath. "I was wrong about you, Diana." 

"I have to admit that I also thought ill of you when we first met." Diana admits to her. "I know that I'm not like the rest of you, that I come from a different world. But the reason I'm here is because I don't want to be a part of that world anymore. I want to do what's right and help the people that need me." 

That talk had been eye-opening to Akko. And the drinks at the bar then became home visits where the two of them ordered food and just hung out, talking about their interests and the things they liked to do when they were not working. 

To Akko that was the Cubs and sports, which were a way for her to get a good workout and still relax from the job. 

To Diana that was going to museums and yoga, which were a way for the blonde woman to keep up to date with the world and to keep herself in good shape. 

They started hanging out so much that their lives became entangled, with Diana getting to meet Akko’s family and with Akko learning that Diana’s parents had died years ago and the only remaining family she has is an aunt that doesn’t speak much to her. 

It led to Akko wanting to involve Diana as much as she could in her life. In fact, they were together so much that people at the precinct had started talking about them, whispering about Akko being a dyke. Which wasn’t something she hadn’t heard before but for some reason this time it affected her more than she liked to admit. Perhaps because she was starting to realize that the feelings she had for Diana were way deeper than friendship. 

And Akko didn’t know what to make of this. 

It had happened one night when the two of them were coming back from a long day at the office. The case was a tough one, it being the murder of a young woman from what seemed to be a hate crime. 

She was killed because she was a lesbian. 

“It’s not fair.” Diana had said to her the moment they entered her house. “This bright, smart and talented young woman, who still had her whole life ahead of her, was murdered because she liked women?!” she turned and looked at Akko. “In what kind of world do we live in if we can’t be who we really are and love freely?!” 

“I don’t know.” Akko had whispered to her and had moved to hug her tight, wanting to make Diana feel better. “But what I do know is that we will do all we can to catch the bastard that did this to her.” she separates so Diana can look at her. “I promise you Dia, I will catch them.” 

“I know you will.” Diana smiled at her softly. “Because you are the best detective I’ve ever met.” she squeezes her hand. “I hope this is not too much…” she takes a deep breath. “But I really don’t wish to be alone now.” 

“Who said I was leaving?” Akko teased her. “This place is way cozier and bigger than mine. Besides, it has been a while since we’ve had a sleepover.” she smiled at her friend who nodded happily and went to get the extra set of pajamas that Akko now had at the blonde’s house. 

After that night, something had changed in the way Akko saw Diana. Now every time the blonde doctor complimented her, she found herself blushing and blubbering. Honestly, even her partner Amanda O’Neill had noticed and was now mocking her each time Diana did something that made Akko blush and stutter. 

“You have to fix this partner.” Amanda tells her one day with a beer on her hand. “You can’t keep blushing and pretending nothing is going on.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Akko says and takes a long drink. 

She knew what Amanda meant. 

“Your big crush on Doctor Cavendish, that’s what I mean.” the younger woman is blunt. “Everyone can see that the two of you like each other. So why not confess and ask her out?” 

“It’s not that simple.” Akko murmurs. “Diana is my family. If I were to confess my feelings to her and she doesn’t feel the same…Things will never go back to how they were.” 

“But things haven’t been the same.” Amanda argues. “Like, do you feel they’re the same? Because from the way the two of you interact with each other, it’s like both of you know something’s different but are too chicken to discuss it.” 

Was Amanda right? It did feel like their interactions were more stalled at times, with Akko being more careful with her words and actions and Diana doing her best to not get in her way. 

Which wasn’t necessary at all because all Akko wanted was for Diana to be in her way. 

Amanda was right! Things were different already!

And because the brunette detective knew how Diana thought, all the times she had seen Diana stop herself from asking or talking to her; it meant that the blonde woman must be thinking that she had done something to upset Akko and was now keeping her distance because of that. 

Her fear to confess her feelings to Diana was slowly drifting them apart! 

That was the last thing Akko wanted! 

“I…” Akko stands up and pays for their drinks. “You’re right.” she stares at Amanda. “And I’ve got to go.” 

Amanda laughs at this. 

“Go get her tiger!” 

“Just don’t.” Akko chuckles but leaves determined to confess her feelings to Diana. 

She had been afraid for so long of what people thought of her, of what being with Diana would mean for their careers and their futures. 

But in the end none of that mattered because thinking of a life without Diana in it was impossible for her. 

Diana had to be in it. 

Rushing to her car and driving to the blonde’s house, Akko is trying her best to order her ideas into a concise speech. She knew she wasn’t the best at those but damn would she try anything for Diana. 

She had even let the blonde woman watch a documentary during one of the Cubs elimination games! And if that wasn’t love, then she didn’t know what was. 

Taking a deep breath before getting out of her car, Akko hesitates one last time. Doing this would change everything between them. And if Diana didn’t like her the same way she did, then there was no chance for them to stay friends or for things to go back to what they were. 

But what if Diana _did_ like her? 

Just thinking that made Akko take the necessary steps to reach the blonde’s door and confidently knock, knowing that Diana was worth the risk. 

They were worth the risk. 

“Akko?” she hears Diana ask surprised while opening the door. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going out for some drinks with Amanda.” 

“I was. I mean, I did. And you know Amanda, we got to talking and stuff...” Akko starts rambling which makes Diana chuckle. 

“Which led to you coming to visit me?” the blonde teases her a little. 

“It was important.” Akko responds seriously and this makes the blonde stop smiling. 

“Oh.” she says. 

“No, don’t take it the wrong way.” the brunette grabs Diana’s hands tightly. “It was a good talk! A talk I needed to have to realize something.” 

“Realize what?” Diana asks her carefully. 

“That you’ve been keeping your distance from me. Because of me.” 

Diana looks down but doesn’t refuse what Akko is saying. 

“I noticed a couple of weeks ago that you were uncomfortable when I got too close.” Diana admits. “And that you stopped coming to the house. I didn’t know what happened but I thought that you would tell me.” 

“I’m sorry Dia.” Akko apologizes and takes a deep breath. “I was uncomfortable when you got close to me. But not because it was a bad thing.” she sees Diana staring intently at her. “I was uncomfortable because it was _you_ the one getting close. Because I was trying to ignore these feelings I have. Feelings for you, Dia.” 

“Feelings for me?” Diana asks her surprised. 

“I love you Diana Cavendish. And not the friend or family type of love. I wish to be with you. I wish to date you and be your girlfriend.” she admits determinedly. “And realizing that I was feeling this scared me because I didn’t want things to change. But they ended up changing anyway.” she chuckles bitterly. “Because of my cowardice.” 

“Akko…” 

“Please let me finish before I lose all my courage?” Akko smiles at her. “You are the best thing that has happened to me, Dia. And when I tried to see how my life would look without you, I couldn’t imagine it. You were always there because I love you and I want you to stay in my life.” she finishes and waits to hear what the blonde doctor will tell her. 

But instead of getting an answer, she feels Diana grab her hands and pull her inside the house, the door closing behind her with a loud bang. 

Confused, she’s going to ask what’s happening but is silenced by Diana’s lips, which were on top of hers and were kissing her tight. Closing her eyes and returning the kiss, she relaxes and hugs the blonde close to her, who does the same. 

It was everything both women had expected and wanted from their first kiss. 

Separating when it got too difficult to breathe, Akko could see the biggest smile on Diana’s face that she had ever seen. 

“Does that mean you love me too?” she has to tease because that’s just the way she is and knows it worked when Diana starts laughing. 

“It does dummy.” Diana says while still laughing. 

“Your dummy.” Akko smiles. 

“My dummy.” Diana agrees and caresses her cheek. “I love you too, Akko Kagari. With my whole heart and soul.” she kisses her again and Akko knows this was the best decision she had ever made. 

She was going to get some well deserved coffee and donuts for Amanda on her way to the precinct tomorrow. 


	5. The Tale of The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Diana Cavendish met Akko Kagari for the first time, she knew the brunette was special. 
> 
> Turns out she didn't know how special she actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Diakko week. Prompt: Hurt/comfort. 
> 
> This one was a little tough because I usually don't write hurt stories. Hope you all like it :)

When Akko Kagari saw Diana Cavendish for the first time, she knew that the blonde woman would be the perfect companion for her. Diana was intelligent, accomplished, talented and quite beautiful. She had such a career and curriculum that not even her parents would be able to say that she wasn’t a good match for her. 

That she wasn’t worthy of being the wife of the princess of Japan. 

It had been so easy to fall in love with her. To get down on one knee and ask the blonde woman to marry her. 

And perhaps Akko was too naïve and innocent to consider what that would mean to Diana, how asking her to get married would become such a burden to her, but at the moment, all Akko could think was that she wanted Diana to marry her. 

Yes, Akko was selfish and she knew it. As a princess, she had grown up getting all she wanted, having the respect and esteem of people because of her name and status. In fact, when she came here to get her degree to gain ‘world’ experience, she had expected people to treat her the same. 

But Diana had not. 

Diana had challenged her and made her be better. The blonde had shown her the wonders of a simple life and Akko wanted to grasp that peace and calmness with everything she could. 

But even then she knew it was foolish to think she could stay here, that her parents wouldn’t ask her to return. 

That it was futile to fall in love with a woman who was world’s away from her. 

Yet she had gone ahead and done so. 

And Akko knew that Diana loved her as well. She could see it on the way the blonde smiled at her, on the soft blushes that would appear on her face when she grabbed her hand or kissed her goodbye. 

But Diana was also scared. She knew that what they were now experiencing in the university wasn’t going to last. That Akko had responsibilities to return to and that if Diana were to consider accepting Akko’s proposal, that doing so would mean those responsibilities and impossible expectations that people had of Akko and her family would in turn be passed on to her. 

And Diana didn’t think she was ready for that. 

But she loved Akko with all her heart and soul. Akko had brought such brightness and happiness to her world. Before Akko had arrived, Diana’s day was filled with responsibilities and boredom, her desperation to leave her aunt’s home behind making her push as hard as she could to excel. 

And Akko had been such a breath of fresh air. 

She had reminded Diana about the joy of living and experiencing life. Of having fun and doing foolish things just because they could. 

The first time they had kissed, Diana had realized she was already in too deep. 

And she had tried to escape, to create some distance between the two of them. 

Because how could she be in a relationship with a real-life princess? 

She was just a middle class master student from the UK while Akko was the princess and heir to the Japanese royal family. 

Romances like the one they had were part of movies, not real life!

And then Akko had proposed. 

Oh the turmoil that had brought. How hard it had been for her to reject Akko the first two times she asked, to see the tears in her eyes and the doubt rise within her. 

But Diana wasn’t ready. 

She loved Akko but she knew she wasn’t princess material. 

But Akko persisted and asked again, begging her to come to Japan with her. That she could do the same things she did in England in Japan. To please accept all of her and live the rest of their lives together. 

To love her. 

That day Diana had hated Akko a little for the first time. 

She had hated the brunette’s selfishness to ask Diana to leave her whole life behind and go with her. 

Why couldn’t Akko be the one to leave her duties? Why did it have to be her? 

But Diana loved Akko so she said yes. 

She took Akko’s ring and left it all behind to go to Japan and be her wife. 

To be with her forever. 

* * *

When Akko was called by the royal doctor for the first time regarding her wife, the brunette felt truly guilty about her selfishness of years ago. She knew things would be difficult for Diana when they came back to Japan. 

But Diana was strong and resilient, and that had made Akko believe her wife would get through and succeed. 

_ Adjustment disorder  _ was what the royal family doctor had told Akko and her parents when they left Diana’s room. 

_ A condition caused by stress that is often linked to depression or anxiety.  _

Her wife had felt so pressured, so pushed by her family and the people of Japan to succeed and adapt that she had a nervous breakdown, affecting her health and her ability to work. 

And Akko had been completely oblivious about it. 

No, that was a lie. 

Akko had not wanted to see the signs her wife had given her. The way she tried to avoid talking about her classes, her lessons and her royal events. And when the two attended parties and held conferences together, Akko could sense how tense and nervous her wife was about it all. 

As if everyone were looking at her and expecting her to make a mistake and fail. 

Which they were probably doing because this was Japan and Diana was a foreign. 

A foreign that had married the princess and was in line to become the empress of Japan. 

And all because Akko had wanted Diana to be with her. 

She had done this to Diana because she had not been capable of letting her go. 

_ She had made her wife be so worried, afraid and nervous that she had collapsed from it all.  _

What kind of wife, partner, human being, was she for causing the person she loved so much pain? 

Akko could never forgive herself for what she had done. 

And she didn’t deserve to be forgiven. 

After all, she had been the selfish one. 

For the first time since she learned of the differences between being a princess and a regular person, Akko hated the privilege she had been born into. 

She hated herself for having led Diana into this life. 

And she knew Diana hated her as well. 

* * *

Hesitating outside the door, Akko wasn’t sure of what to do. She was desperate to see Diana, to talk to her and beg for forgiveness. 

But Diana had wanted nothing to do with her. 

Her wife had begged her to not come to see her. 

And after everything she had done, Akko couldn’t deny her this. 

_ She’s so weak,  _ she could still hear her mother’s words on her mind. 

_ How dare she refuse to see you? She has a responsibility! A duty!  _

Was that the way everyone else saw Diana here? As the wife of the princess who has to do everything the princess told her to?

Had Akko been that oblivious and naive about her people and the way things were? 

Feeling tears in her eyes, Akko is surprised at the fact that she was crying. 

How many years had it been since she last cried? 

Since Diana rejected her the first time. 

Diana had known then what marrying Akko would mean for her. And she had chosen the sensible thing and refused her proposal. 

But Akko had been selfish and insisted. 

She had always been that way. 

And Diana had fallen in love with her because of it. 

Turning around to move away from the door, she can sense someone on the other side moving the handle to open it. 

And right in front of her was her wife, who although looked a shadow of the woman she had met all those years ago at university, was still to Akko the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

Akko loved her so much. 

“I…” Akko looks down “I’m sorry.” she says and tears are falling down her eyes. “I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” she cries and feels Diana hugging her tight. 

“I’m so sorry.” she begs for forgiveness. “Please, please forgive me.” 

“Why are you asking me for forgiveness?” Diana asks her softly. 

“Because I was selfish. I wanted you and I didn’t think of what that would mean for you.” 

This makes Diana chuckle. 

“I always knew you were selfish, Akko.” the blonde tells her. “I love that side of you as well.” she looks away. “But I also hate it. I hated you so much for a while.” 

Akko looks up at this statement. 

“I hate myself too.” Akko whispers. “For not realizing how in pain you were. How this life was such a burden for you. I didn’t think… I didn’t want to think it was because of this. Because of me.” 

“I know darling.” Diana smiles sadly at her. 

“Is it?” the brunette asks quietly, knowing the answer already but hoping for anyways. “Is it a burden?” 

Diana nods because she would never lie to her wife. 

Not again after all this pain they have gone through. 

“It is a burden.” she states. “This life. But you’re also in it. And I love you. So much.” 

Akko cries once more, hugging her wife tight and letting go of all her fears, insecurities and deepest regrets. 

“I will make it better.” Akko vows. “Just tell me what to do and I will do it, Diana. I will give up all of this for you.  _ You  _ are my world. Not this.” 

“So if I were to tell you that I want to leave right away…” 

“I would go to my room to pack my things and get us out of here.” she promises. 

“And if I told you that I want to stay but do things right this time?” Diana asks her. 

“I would ask you what you would need me to do to make this happen and be with you every step of the way. Together.” 

“ _ Together?”  _ Diana looks hopefully at her. “It won’t be easy. I’m still not myself nor do I know if I will ever feel like my old self.” 

Akko hugs her tight.

“I love you no matter what. Even if you’re not the same person I fell in love with all those years ago, I know I will fall in love with the new person you’ll become, Diana. All I want is for you to be happy.” 

Hearing her wife’s encouraging words, and for the first time in what felt like years, feel her love and support clearly, Diana hopes this is the first step to them healing together. 

“Then I want to try.” Diana says determined. “I don’t want to give people the satisfaction of seeing me fail.” 

Akko chuckles. 

That sounded like her Diana alright. 

“We’ll show them you’re the best thing that ever happened to this country. Because meeting you, having you love and marry me, was the best thing that could have happened to me.” 

“Together then.” Diana vows and squeezes Akko’s hand tight. 

“Together.” Akko promises and kisses her softly on the lips, telling herself that she was never going to let go of her wife again. 

She was going to help Diana all the way until she felt good. 

No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little based on a true story. 
> 
> Here's the link to it
> 
> https://www.bbc.com/news/world-asia-48118128


	6. Space/Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating and living together for five years, Akko is ready to ask Diana the biggest question of her life.   
> Now what will Diana say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 out of 7! This one was fun for me to write so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Here is the song I inspired myself on for this one-shot
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UvJUZ_08Uk

Staring up at the beautiful starry night, Akko knows that the step she’s going to take is one that has been in the making for a long time. And although she is a little scared of Diana’s answer, she was still going to do it. 

She was going to ask Diana to marry her. 

The two had met in one of their mandatory classes back in college, and, although at first the two had not liked each other very much; it wasn’t until they had to do a group project about the stars together that they realized they had things in common. 

The rest…

It had been the best five years of Akko’s life. 

Diana was everything she had and had not hoped her significant other would be: Kind, loving, dedicated, supportive, intelligent, beautiful… 

The list was infinite. 

And although there had been times in those five years that Akko had hesitated, it had never been about her relationship with Diana. 

She knew she was lucky Diana loved her and was never going to let her go. 

But did that mean that Diana wanted to marry her? 

They were pretty comfortable with their life at the moment: Both of them were professionally successful, had moved into a bigger apartment two years ago with their cats and kept in touch with their friends and families regularly. 

So why rock the boat with a marriage proposal? 

It hadn’t occurred to Akko until a month ago to ask Diana to marry her. She had been in her studio stretching and preparing for her dance class when this one song came up. 

A song that spoke to Akko on so many levels that by the end of it she was crying and texting Diana so they could have a cuddle night. 

Chuckling at the memory, Akko turns to where she had set up her speaker and looks at the time yet again. 

10 minutes till Diana showed up. 

Ever since she heard that song, she knew she wanted to perform it for Diana. She wanted to express all her love, longing and hopefulness to her girlfriend the best way she knew how. 

Through dance. 

It had been a little difficult to not make Diana suspicious. She needed to practice her usual routines while also making more time for the proposal dance. 

Which did mean that at times she had arrived home a little later than usual. 

Thankfully, Diana had also been a little busier than usual at the hospital and that had helped Akko keep her performance and activities hidden from her girlfriend. 

But tonight that was going to change. 

She was going to propose! 

In fact, she had worked so hard on finding the right ring! She wanted something her girlfriend could wear comfortably but also unique. Something that represented their bond and the years they had spent together. 

Alas, a few trips to a couple of jewelry stores with Sucy and Lotte had helped her find the perfect ring that was now safely stashed in her back pocket. 

Hopefully they would get to talk about it while discussing their plans for the wedding. 

That is, if Diana said yes. 

_ No, I can’t think that way…  _

_ Focus Akko, the last thing that should be on your mind is doubt.  _

_ I mean, even if Diana said no that didn’t mean they would break up, right?  _

_ Diana loved her so they wouldn’t break up.  _

_ But if she loves me, then why wouldn’t she marry me? _

“Akko?” she hears a very familiar voice call her name and all those nasty and doubtful thoughts that were overtaking her dissipate. 

Looking up, Akko gasps at the sight in front of her. Diana, wearing blue jeans and a turquoise turtle neck long sleeve sweater, was calmly making her way towards her with a bright smile on her face. 

To hell with all her fears and worries! 

She was not going to be scared anymore. 

Smiling at her girlfriend, she takes her hands and softly pulls her to the picnic cloth she had prepared for her. 

“What 's all this?” Diana asks her happily while staring at the different snacks and drinks she had placed.    
“I wanted to do something for you and I saw that today was going to be a beautiful starry night.” Akko smiles. “And it brought me back to that time we had to do that stargazing assignment for our astronomy class.” 

Diana chuckles. 

“It was such a fun night. I remember thinking before getting there that I wasn’t sure if I liked you or if you annoyed me.” 

Akko pouts at this but laughs with her girlfriend at the fond memories. 

They really had come a long way from those days. 

And hopefully there were going to be more memories for them along the way. 

“I knew I liked you right away. I was just stubborn and didn’t want to admit it to myself or you.” Akko chuckles. 

“Well I’m glad you changed your mind and asked me out.” Diana grabs her hand and kisses it softly, making Akko blush. “Because the last five years have been the best ones of my life.” 

“Diana…” the brunette knows she is close to tearing up. “I, I feel the same way.” she makes Diana sit down and instead of joining her, she takes her phone out and starts playing the song. 

Curious at her girlfriend’s behavior, Diana watches Akko take deep breaths before placing her phone down and standing a couple of feet away from her. 

Wait, was she not going to sit down? 

“Akko, are you not…” she stops talking when she sees Akko’s performance face take center stage. 

Her girlfriend was going to dance. 

**_Start Song Here_ **

Focusing on the melody, Diana can’t make out the song, it being unfamiliar to the ones she had seen Akko do or train for. 

“I…” Akko starts saying and this makes Diana focus on her girlfriend. “I’m not the best one when it comes to words.” she chuckles. “But there’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for some time. I just didn’t know how. Then one day I heard this song and it all clicked. This dance is for you, Dia.” 

_ “I'll paint my mood in shades of blue _

_ Paint my soul to be with you. _

_ I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones _

_ Draw your mouth to my own.”  _

Watching Akko move from side to side, Diana can’t help but feel mesmerized by the way her girlfriend was pouring her heart out with this performance. The way she moved from side to side, each step carefully calculated and planned. 

_ “I'll draw your arms around my waist _

_ Then all doubt I shall erase _

_ I'll paint the rain that softly lands on your wind blown hair.”  _

Turning back to where Diana was sitting down, Akko opens her eyes for a moment and can see how Diana is completely focused on her. How her girlfriend is watching and following every step she takes. It wasn’t a secret that Diana enjoyed watching Akko dance. She mentioned it to her all the time. 

But the way Diana was watching her now... 

It felt different to all the other times. 

_ “I'll trace a hand to wipe out your tears _

_ A look to calm your fears _

_ A silhouette of dark and light _

_ While we hold each other oh so tight.”  _

Focusing on the way Akko used her hands to express herself, Diana knew she was surely under a spell: Bewitched by her girlfriend’s moves and expressions. Don’t get her wrong, she always paid attention when her girlfriend danced. But this was different. 

It felt different. 

_ “I'll paint a sun to warm your heart _

_ Swearing that we'll never part _

_ That's the color of my love.”  _

Akko was dancing with everything she had. Hoping Diana could see in the way she moved, in how in sync she was with the song, that she meant every word that was being sung. 

_ “I'll paint the truth _

_ Show how I feel _

_ Try to make you completely real _

_ I'll use a brush so light and fine _

_ To draw you close and make you mine.”  _

This dance Akko had created was done specifically for Diana and the blonde doctor could feel it in the way her girlfriend danced: It was passionate, it was loving, longing, desperate and raw in a way that made Diana want to go towards Akko. Her brunette was screaming her love and all Diana could do was watch in complete awe. 

Akko was spectacular. 

_ “I'll paint a sun to warm your heart _

_ Swearing that we'll never part _

_ That's the color of my love.” _

There were so many things Akko was thankful for when it came to her relationship with Diana. They had gone through so many things together, most of them wonderful some of them painful; but at the end it all had been worth it. Because to Akko, having Diana in her life made everything so much better. She was incapable of imagining a future without her and was scared of even thinking about it. 

Diana was everything to her and she wanted to show this to her girlfriend in the only way she knew how. The only way that could go beyond words and statements. 

She wanted Diana to see her love. 

_ “I'll draw the years all passing by _

_ So much to learn so much to try.”  _

Diana knew Akko loved her. The brunette made sure she told Diana what she felt and was constantly expressing her happiness and love with small gestures that spoke thousands of words to Diana. To her, who was usually busy at the hospital, knowing that the moment she got home Akko would be there to welcome her with a hug and kiss… 

It was the complete opposite of what Diana had experienced while growing up. In fact, it wasn’t until she started living with Akko that she realized how much she longed for the brunette to welcome her home. To know that no matter what, her house wouldn’t be empty. 

That Akko would always be there no matter what. 

It had made Diana understand what she wanted their next step to be. 

She wanted to make Akko her wife. 

But she was scared of pressuring her girlfriend into something they didn’t need to have yet. They were still young and had so many things ahead of them. Some would even say it was silly of them to make such a commitment now. 

But Diana knew there would be no other person she would love as much as Akko. 

Akko was  _ it  _ for her. 

And it had only been a couple of weeks ago, after one of her really tiring days at the hospital, that Diana realized that she had to ask Akko to marry her.

It had been a tough day at the clinic, and quite honestly, the last thing Diana had wanted was to go home in such a sour mood. Akko didn’t deserve her grumpiness and she always felt bad about her being unable to control her emotions around her girlfriend. 

But the moment she opened the door to their apartment and she saw Akko smiling warmly at her with a hot cup of tea in her hand… 

All that grumpiness and soreness went away. 

Just like magic. 

Akko  _ was  _ magic. 

Yet now that she had the ring with her, Diana was scared of asking the big question because she had no idea of what she would do if Akko said no to her. 

But with the way Akko was dancing and what the song was saying… 

It gave her hope. 

“And with this ring our lives will start

Swearing that we'll never part

I offer what you cannot buy

Devoted love until we die.” 

Akko sings the last words to her while getting down on one knee and taking the ring from her back pocket. 

Staring at it, all Diana can do is open her eyes in complete shock. 

“I love you Diana Cavendish.” Akko says hopefully while opening the ring box and showing it to her. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ever since I met you, I’ve been on the most wonderful journey of my life. Every day I share with you is filled with love, laughter and happiness. And to even consider not being in your life…” she closes her eyes. “Is impossible for me. I know that what we already have is great. But because I’m selfish, I want more. I want to marry you, Diana Cavendish. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Smiling at the brunette kneeling in front of her, Diana can’t help but laugh at the situation. Of course her Akko would go ahead and ask her first in such a wonderful and extravagant way. 

It was very Akko and it was one of the things that she loved about the brunette. 

“When you asked me to meet you tonight…” Diana says. “The last thing I expected was to see such a wonderful dance. I could feel every emotion you had.” she caresses the brunette’s cheek. “I wish I could express my love and devotion the same way you do. You know that I grew up with my aunt and that there was a lot of benign neglect. That when I first met you, and got to be with you, you opened my whole world to things and feelings I had never experienced before. To emotions I had never thought I would be capable of feeling.” she chuckles. “You are literally the sun of my life, my dear Akko. Because ever since you arrived, all my days have been filled with warmth and sunlight.” 

“Dia…” Akko whispers in complete awe. 

“And just like you’re selfish, so am I.” Diana smirks and moves away from the picnic cloth to take her own ring out. “And when I get to have something so incredible as you, believe me, I will do everything in my power to never let it go.” she opens the box and shows the ring to Akko who stares at it speechless. “I love you with my whole heart and soul. I want to cherish you until the last of our days and there’s nothing more I could wish than to be married to you. So will you marry me, Akko Kagari?” 

Staring at the blonde woman who was also kneeling, Akko can’t help but laugh at the situation. 

Of course the two would plan to propose to each other at the same time. 

It was so them that the more she thought about it, the more Akko found herself laughing, soon being joined by Diana who also started chuckling. 

“I will marry you. But only if you marry me too.” she winks while taking her ring out and putting it on Diana’s left finger. 

“The same applies to you dear.” Diana puts her ring on Akko’s left finger. “Though proposing at the same time does imply that we both want it.” 

“I did it first so I win.” Akko jokes and is surprised by Diana who hugs her tight. 

“I feel so happy.” she admits and feels her girl… fiance hold her close. 

The family Diana had unknowingly been searching for her whole life, it was starting to take a clearer shape. 

And all because of Akko. 

Akko, her soon to be wife. 


	7. The Women From U.N.C.L.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 1960s and the world is in the middle of the Cold War, with the US and USSR on the brink of nuclear war. CIA Agent Akko Kagari is asked to work with KGB Operative Diana Cavendish to stop the terrorist group known as Noir from auctioning stolen nuclear weapons. 
> 
> Based on The Man from U.N.C.L.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the last day of Diakko! Won't lie and say it was easy cause it wasn't but I'm glad I was able to post for most of the days. For the final day, which is Free Day I chose to make a Spy AU. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

“The reason why I called you here today...” Mrs. Holbrooke says to her the moment she takes a seat. “Is because we are currently facing a terrible crisis. One that puts the safety of the world at stake.” 

“I’m listening.” Akko says while drinking her tea. 

“We recently discovered that the criminal organization Noir has stolen some nuclear weapons from the Soviets. While this would immediately make us suspect that the Soviets are planning to use the weapons against us by using a clandestine group, this time we have direct confirmation that it was Noir the one involved.” 

“And this pertains to us because?” Akko asks. 

“Noir is known to sell weapons to the highest bidder and use said money to buy even more dangerous weapons. We are afraid that one of our enemies will buy the nukes and use them in an attack against us.” 

Akko nods. 

“So all I need to do then is get the nukes back and it’s all solved.” 

“In a way.” Holbrooke tells her carefully. “But you see, the only reason why we knew about this is because the Soviets told us. Hence, the weapons need to be returned to the Soviets.” 

“What?" the brunette asks speechless. “Who’s to say they were not planning on using those nukes against us?!” 

“I agree with you.” the older woman stands up from her seat. “But they can also say that we have nuclear weapons of our own ready to be used against them, right?” 

Akko huffs, knowing that her supervisor was right. 

“So to make sure that the weapons are not used by Noir and that the Soviets get them back, we have decided to do a joint operation with them. The CIA will be sending you, Agent Kagari, as our main field agent.” 

“That makes… Wait, a joint operation?!” the brunette stands up. “That’s insane! How will I be able to trust a KGB operative to not kill me while we are on the mission?” 

“I’m confident that if the case were to arise, you’ll be able to defend yourself, wouldn’t you Agent Kagari?” 

This was insane. 

Akko was definitely going to get shot. 

* * *

Looking at the brunette woman who was sitting at the table she had been told the CIA agent would be at, Diana can’t help but be surprised by the calmness and indifference with which the woman was sipping coffee. 

Getting closer to her and knowing the brunette was aware of her presence by the way she grasped the newspaper a little tighter, Diana takes a seat in front of Akko and goes ahead with ordering some breakfast. 

She had traveled all the way from Moscow and she was starving. 

“Can’t believe you actually showed up.” the brunette tells her without lowering the newspaper. 

“Can’t believe you stayed here waiting for me to show up.” she responds nonchalantly and raises her hand so their waiter can come get her order. 

This makes the brunette finally close the newspaper and stare at her. 

_She’s hot…_ both women think at the same time. 

“Don’t you think that this mission is crazy as well?” the American asks her. 

“I live in the USSR. I’ve seen crazier and weirder things happening there.” Diana acknowledges. “My name is…” 

“Diana Cavendish, KGB operative. The best on the field.” the brunette smirks. “I did my homework before getting here.” 

“Not bad at all.” Diana smiles. “Not bad at all Akko Kagari. Most active agent used by the CIA for undercover missions. I think they call you _The Chameleon._ ”

“I hate that nickname.” Akko groans. “Just because I do my job well to make sure I get to see another day I get a weird ass nickname.” 

This makes Diana chuckle, which gets the American to stare at her curiously. 

“What?” she asks. 

“Nothing.” Akko shrugs. “I just didn’t expect you to be all relaxed and laid-back. Especially since…” 

“My country is terrible?” Diana knows what the brunette will say. “Like you, I do what I must to survive and be seen as valuable. The more valuable I am, the more liberties I get.” 

“Like getting to leave and see the world?” Akko smirks. 

Diana nods. 

“But like you must know, it all comes with a price.” 

“Of course it does.” Akko mutters. “If not, everyone would just do it, right?” 

The blonde nods and remains silent, choosing to think of what they would need to do to stop Noir from selling the nukes. 

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

“Your little stint almost got us killed!” Akko yells while pushing the blonde woman to their room. “Did you even think about what would happen the moment you showed yourself?!”

Diana groans and tries to step away from the brunette who was too close to her. 

“I thought the situation was under control and miscalculated. It won’t happen again.” 

“Miscalculated?!” the brunette laughs bitterly. “ _I had_ things under control. She was right under the palm of my hand, ready to tell me where the auction was going to take place! But you had to go ahead and get seen! Are you a fucking amateur?!” 

This makes Diana flinch and push Akko away, not wanting to show the reason she had gotten careless and had been made by Noir at the bar. 

She was supposed to stay undercover guarding Akko while the brunette woman talked with Chloe, who they had identified as a member of Noir and the main liaison between Noir and the interested buyers for the nukes. 

Since Akko’s family was originally from Japan, she had been able to pretend she was a Yakuza representative interested in acquiring the missiles to stage a rebellion. The story was a little hard to believe, Diana had to say, but the way Akko told it made it sound so ridiculous that only a delusional leader would think of themselves capable of actually doing it. 

And weren’t all revolutionaries delusional? 

Hence, Chloe had bought Akko’s story and was sitting at the bar with her, the two of them discussing the price, date and place where the nukes would be sold. 

And there was just something about the way Chloe was getting closer and closer to Akko that made the Soviet woman twitch. 

It just didn’t sit right with her that Akko was letting this stranger, who they knew was a terrorist, caress her leg in such a way. 

Diana had been foolish to toss some glasses on the ground, which in turn made Noir notice her and raise the alarm. 

After that, Akko had needed to blow her cover to bring the two of them back to safety. 

Which had led to them yelling at each other in their room. 

“Tell me, I know you’re not like this. So what happened?” 

Diana looks away, ashamed of the reason she had gotten so upset when she saw Chloe kiss Akko’s cheek and wink at her. 

It was obvious that the reason she had blown their cover was because of her personal feelings and the annoyance she felt when she saw Akko responding to Chloe’s flirting and encouraging the strawberry blonde woman to step away from the bar to go somewhere more private. 

“You were leading her on.” Diana says instead to Akko’s surprise. “She was flirting with you and you were flirting back.” 

“Of course I was because I wanted her to tell me where the auction would be!” Akko laughs. “And if she swings that way and it will help me get the info faster, then that’s fine with me!”

This makes Diana look at the brunette bitterly and step away from her. 

“Is that what upset you? That a woman was flirting with me?” Akko taints Diana by getting closer to her. “I bet that’s not what Stalin teaches you at school.” 

“Stop it Akko.” Diana warns her. 

“Or what?” the brunette agent gets even closer. “Does it bother you, that I like women?” 

Diana looks away from her. 

“Oh, it does.” Akko separates when she realizes that Diana was indeed bothered by it. “I won’t apologize for liking who I like.” she states firmly. “But I also won’t stop being who I am because you’re uncomfortable by it.” 

_No,_ Diana thinks. 

_You have it all wrong._

_I was mad because_ **_you were_ ** _flirting back!_

“I…” Diana starts to say. 

“I just want to go to bed.” Akko interrupts her. “So good night, Diana.” the brunette says firmly and leaves the room, showing that the closeness and trust the two had developed during their time together was gone. 

And Diana, for the first time since she joined the KGB, didn’t know what to do. 

* * *

“I was jealous.” Diana whispers to Akko while the two wait hidden in a warehouse for the auction to start. “When I saw that woman flirting with you, I got jealous.” 

This makes Akko look at her. 

“And I was a coward too because I didn’t tell you that I was jealous.” the blonde chuckles bitterly. “Such a great operative, right?” she stares at Akko. “Doing the cliché thing of falling for her partner who happens to be a CIA agent. One that the moment this mission is over will go back to America while I return to the USSR. One that will become my enemy again once this mission is over.” 

“Diana…” Akko says with a soft smile. 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you earlier what I feel. I thought that by not telling you, I could pretend it wasn’t happening and just keep fooling myself until the mission was done. Not telling you didn’t make it seem real.” 

“Why did you change your mind then? You only had to wait until the end of this operation and we would have been done.” the brunette asks her. 

“Because I also couldn’t bear to let you leave thinking I didn’t like you.” Diana confesses. 

This makes Akko laugh, which in return makes Diana stare dumbly at her. 

Was this really how Akko was going to respond to her feelings? By mocking her? 

Wanting to move away from the insensible brunette, Diana feels her holding her still. 

“I’m laughing because this is very Diana of you.” Akko smiles. “Waiting until the last moment to tell me how you really feel. It’s not fair at all, you know?” 

Wait, did that mean then that…

“I was hoping you would be jealous.” Akko admits to her. “But when we talked that night and I saw how upset you were, I honestly thought it was because of me. That the way I am disgusts you.” 

“Of course not!” Diana promises and holds Akko’s hands tight. “You are such a strong, cheeky and wonderful woman. Even with your demons and your past lingering close to your heart, you still captivated me. You’re all I can think about.” 

This makes Akko blush, which is surprising and endearing. 

“I’m glad.” the American whispers. “That you feel the same way I feel.” she looks at Diana who is also staring at her. 

Closing the distance between them, Diana can't stop herself from softly gasping when she feels the brunette’s lips on top of hers, the contact making her feel a love and warmth she hadn’t felt since she was a child. 

Caressing Akko’s face with her hands, the blonde vows right there and then to do anything in her power to stay with Akko. 

Yes, the odds were against them and she wasn’t naive enough to believe that their governments would just let them be with each other. 

Years of animosity, distrust and fear prevented them from doing that and although this operation showed some promise, it wasn’t the same to know that your best agents were in a relationship. 

But somehow, someway, Diana was going to make that happen. 

Stepping away from Akko, the Soviet woman can see the same determination in the brunette’s eyes. 

Akko wanted this just as much as she did. 

“This is crazy.” Akko laughs. “And a lot of people will be against it.” she raises her hand when Diana is going to argue. “But I don’t care. I love you, and I want to be with you.” 

“You do?” Diana whispers and feels her eyes tearing up. 

_Wow… She really was emotional about all of this._

“As long as you want it too.” Akko adds shyly. 

“I thought that me confessing my feelings was enough to let you know that I want this. I want us.” Diana says determined. 

“Then we’ll do it.” Akko smirks.

“Once this mission is over.” Diana smiles and gets in position when she gets the signal from Akko. 

“So how about we finish it with a bang?” the American laughs. 

“Always wanting to be noisy and flashy.” Diana chuckles. “But on this occasion, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” she grabs Akko’s hand and both run forward, determined to make their dreams and wishes come true. 

No matter how long it took. 

* * *

“So…” Akko smirks while lowering her newspaper when she hears familiar footsteps heading her way. “Did you expect things to turn out this way?” 

“You mean with our agencies making an alliance to share intelligence and having us work undercover as cousins?” Diana chuckles and sits on the same chair she had sat one year ago when she first met Akko. 

After their joint operation was a success, their two agencies realized the vast possibilities of having them work together to find and dismantle global terrorist groups. Hence, after a well-deserved vacation, the two of them were usually sent together to all parts of the world. 

Each new place was a new name and covert identity. 

Yet the thrill of seeing each other, and knowing that they had somehow gotten what they wanted, couldn’t stop them from smiling and teasing each other. 

“Well, that does bother me a little.” Diana admits. “But it does let me stay with you.” she grabs Akko’s hand. “And that’s all I can wish for.” 

Akko nods and squeezes her hand in return. 

_Maybe someday…_ the brunette thinks hopefully. 

_You and I will be able to say we are a couple._

Someday.


End file.
